


Bailando

by gay_as_heck



Series: TWD Femslash Fanmix Ficlets [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I also don't care, Yes I do in fact realize that this song came out after the ZA started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración<br/>Cuando tu me miras se me sube el corazón<br/>En un silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUsoVlDFqZg">x</a><a>)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando

“Oh my god!“

Tara heard her girlfriend shriek and raced to find her, her heart pounding. She threw the door open to their shared room, expecting the worst. What she didn’t expect was to see Rosita jumping up and down in front of a big black box.

“Rosita?”  Tara asked, panting, placing her hand on her chest to try to steady her heart beats.

Rosita turned around, her face flushed with excitement. “I found a music player! And it has a USB port!” She sprinted to the corner of the room, bending down to grab her backpack and fishing through it before triumphantly pulling out a bright pink flashdrive.

“That’s what you were shouting about?” Tara rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed.

“Yes,” Rosita replied distractedly, plugging the flashdrive in. “It’s been forever since I’ve listened to music, and I’m not about to waste any time.”

“How do you still even have that?” Tara eyed the pink…thing, turning to look at her girlfriend as she stood.

Rosita shrugged. “I took extra good care of it. I knew civilization would one day go back to the way it was, and I wanted to be the one to contribute the music. I have the best taste in music.” She pushed a button on the box, and loud electronic music blared through their room. Tara winced.

“Turn that down,” she yelled, waving at the box. Rosita let out a sigh and pressed a different button, and this time a slow song filled the room.

“Too slow,” Tara complained, “What am I, ninety?”

Rosita flipped her off, forwarding the song. Guitar notes played over clapping sounds, and Tara saw Rosita’s eyes light up as she recognized the song.

“Dance with me,” she said as she grabbed Tara’s hands, pulling her up and close to her.

“What, no!” Tara sputtered, beginning to blush. “I can’t dance.”

“Sure you can,” Rosita insisted, interlocking her fingers with Tara’s. “Just follow the beat.” She pushed Tara out, twirling her back in before releasing her again.

Tara was nose to nose with Rosita, breathing erratically as she tried to keep up with her dance moves. Everything was so overwhelming, the closeness of Rosita, the way her hand rested lightly on the small of her back, her other hand holding tightly onto Tara’s.

“ _Bailando_ ,” Rosita sang quietly, spinning Tara around, “ _Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío, subiendo y bajando_.”

“Do you do this to all the girls you want to seduce?” Tara asked breathlessly.

“Just the cute ones,” Rosita teased, moving Tara’s hands to rest on her shoulders before moving her own hands to Tara’s hips.

Tara giggled as Rosita dipped her down, then quickly pulled her up, pressing a kiss to her mouth as the song ended.

“That was fun,” Rosita whispered.

“Was it really?” Tara mumbled, steadily catching her breath.

“You liked it,” Rosita grinned, kissing Tara’s cheek.

Tara declined to reply, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [TWD Femslash Fanmix](http://twdfemslash.tumblr.com/post/117435988823/listen-on-8tracks-read-8-femslash-fics).


End file.
